Zu spät
by nici's anatomy
Summary: [Oneshot] Wie eine Beobachtung im Park ein ganzes Leben verändern kann.


**Zu spät  
**von Nici

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben!  
Spoiler: 2. Staffel  
Genre: Angst, Drama  
Charaktere: Jordan, Woody, OC  
Rating: K  
Inhalt: Wie eine Beobachtung im Park ein ganzes Leben verändern kann.  
Bemerkung: Wer ein HappyEnd sucht, ist hier falsch – leider. Ich weiß, ich mag eigentlich auch nur Geschichten mit HappyEnd, aber es muss auch mal ohne gehen…_

_

* * *

Manchmal merkt man erst, was man hatte, wenn man es verloren hat. _

Der Vollmond stand voll am Himmel und tauchte den Weg in diffuses Licht. Der Wind flüsterte in den Blättern, Insekten summten, Grillen zirpten. Die Hitze des Tages lag noch drückend zwischen den Bäumen, die den Weg säumten, als eine schwitzende, schwer atmende braunhaarige Frau den Weg entlang gelaufen kam. Sie wusste, dass es gefährlich war, um diese Zeit noch hier zu sein. Alleine. Doch sie musste einfach noch eine Runde laufen, sich den Kopf freilaufen, um überhaupt eine Chance zu haben, in dieser Nacht Schlaf zu finden.

Die Uhr eines nahe gelegenen Kirchturms schlug Mitternacht. Geisterstunde. Die Frau wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und beschleunigte ihren Schritt. Sie hatte keine Angst vor Geistern, sie glaubte nicht daran. Und doch wollte sie auf direktem Weg zurück zu ihrem Wagen. Die Batterien ihres MP3-Players hatten vor wenigen Minuten ihren Betrieb eingestellt, und ohne Musik lief sie nicht gerne.

Sie bog an einer Weggabelung rechts ab und zögerte kurz, als sie den dunklen Weg vor sich sah. Sie wusste, dass sie auf dem beleuchteten Weg hätte bleiben sollen, anstatt diese Abkürzung zu nehmen. Doch das hätte einen Umweg von mehr als fünf Minuten bedeutet. Fünf Minuten, die sich so sparen konnte.  
Dass die Abkürzung ihr komplettes Leben auf den Kopf stellen würde, konnte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht ahnen. Ansonsten hätte die die fünf Minuten Umweg sicher in Kauf genommen.

Sie lauschte einen Moment, hörte jedoch nichts als den Wind in den Blättern, das leise Summen und Zirpen der Tiere, das ferne Rauschen der vorbeifahrenden Autos und das Knirschen des Bodens unter ihren Füßen. Dann lief sie, sich mehrmals umblickend einige Meter. Sie war alleine. Alleine mit sich, mit ihren Gedanken, mit der freien Natur.

Die Woche war anstrengend gewesen. Anstrengender als die Wochen zuvor. Es schien, als hätte mit dem Ausklingen des Augusts und dem letzten Aufbäumen des Sommers, bevor er dem Herbst Platz machen würde, die Sterberate ihren Hochpunkt erreicht. Die Gerichtsmedizin war bis auf die letzte Kühlkammer belegt und sie mussten die Leichen sogar im Keller zwischenlagern. Doppelschichten standen auf der Tagesordnung und auch das freie Wochenende war gestrichen. In nicht einmal mehr sechs Stunden würde sie ihren SUV wieder in die Tiefgarage lenken, den blauen Kittel über ihr T-Shirt ziehen und den ganzen Tag nichts anderes als Leichen zu sehen bekommen.  
Doch sie beschwerte sich nicht. Sie hatte sich den Beruf ausgesucht und bereute es nicht. Außerdem war ihr das, was andere Leute ein Privatleben nannten, seit Jahren schon nicht mehr wichtig. Was sollte sie auch alleine in ihrer Wohnung. Dort wartete niemand auf sie oder vermisste sie.  
Obwohl sie gerade letzteres manchmal bedauerte, hatte sie keine Ambitionen, daran etwas zu ändern. Warum auch? Sich mit lebenden Menschen zu umgeben, war schwierig. Es brachte Probleme mit sich, die sie alleine nicht hatte. Probleme, die erst lästig waren, dann weh taten und sich schließlich tief in sie hinein brannten, ihr die Lebensgeister aussaugten und solange fertig machten, bis sie es geschafft hatte, sie zu ignorieren und die Mauer um ihre Seele noch ein bisschen höher und dicker als zuvor zu errichten.  
Nein, sie wollte niemanden nah an sich heran lassen. Zu oft war ihr schon wehgetan wurden, zu oft hatte sie schon Menschen verloren, die ihr etwas bedeuteten. Sie hatte ihre Arbeitskollegen, ein, zwei bessere Bekanntschaften, vielleicht Freunde. Das reichte ihr.  
Zumindest war das der Eindruck, den sie jedem vermittelte, der ihr zu Nahe kommen wollte. Und es war das, was sie sich einredete, wenn die kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die ihr ständig Vorhaltungen darüber machte, dass eine Frau in ihrem Alter längst einen Mann und Kinder haben sollte, wieder lauter und lauter wurde. Dass sie der Stimme insgeheim zustimmte, gab sie nie offen zu, nicht vor anderen und ungern vor sich selber. Tatsächlich wurde sie jedoch manchmal, wenn sie glückliche Paare, Mütter mit ihren Kindern oder nur ihre Kollegen mit ihren Familien und Partnern sah, von einer Sehnsucht nach einem solchen Leben überrollt, der sie kaum entgegensteuern konnte.

Das war auch ein Grund, warum sie sich lieber mit den Toten umgab, als mit lebenden Menschen. Die Toten hatten nichts, auf das sie eifersüchtig sein konnte. Nichts, als die ewige Ruhe vor sich und ein mehr oder weniger erfülltes Leben hinter sich.

Als sie den Spielplatz, der links von ihr auf einer Wiese lag, erreichte, hörte sie gedämpfte Stimmen. Dann ein leises Lachen, Gemurmel, Kichern. Sie schmunzelte in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie augenscheinlich dabei war, ein turtelndes Liebespärchen zu belauschen. Sie blieb trotzdem einen Moment stehen, nahm die Wasserflasche, die an ihrem Gürtel hing und trank einen Schluck.

Sie wollte gerade weiterlaufen, als sie die Stimmen wieder hörte.  
„Nein, lass das, Woody! Hör auf zu Kitzeln."

Sie stutzte.  
Woody? Doch nicht etwa …  
Nein, das konnte nicht sein. In Boston gab es sicherlich mehr als nur einen Mann, der das Pech hatte, von seinen Eltern Woodrow genannt worden zu sein. Und doch war da irgendetwas in ihr, das ihr sagte, dass ihr erster, spontaner Gedanke doch der richtige gewesen war. In ihrem Bauch hatte sich ein Knoten gebildet, der wuchs und wuchs und nicht länger zu ignorieren war. Eifersucht. Sie verspürte Eifersucht. Eifersucht auf eine Stimme, deren Besitzerin ein Techtelmechtel mit einem Woody hatte. Warum störte es sie? Was war denn schon dabei? Was hatte sie damit zu tun?  
So sehr sie sich auch dagegen sträubte, sie konnte nicht länger leugnen, dass diese Eifersucht da war. Und das schlimmste war, sie tat weh, schrecklich weh und sie konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Die Nennung dieses Namens hatte etwas in ihr ausgelöst, vor dem sie sich seit jeher fürchtete: Die Erkenntnis, dass sie Woody irgendwann an eine andere verlieren würde, dass er nicht mehr ständig für sie da sie, dass er sein Leben mit einer anderen Frau teilte, weiterlebte – zur Not auch ohne sie.

Sie schüttelte, verwundert über sich selbst, den Kopf. Blödsinn. Woody war doch nur ein Kollege, ein Freund vielleicht. Nicht mehr … Oder doch?  
Sie wusste, dass Woody es anders sah, anders sehen wollte. Zu oft schon hatte er ihr gezeigt, dass er mehr für sie empfand als bloße Freundschaft. Er liebte sie und wollte mit ihr zusammen sein. Er hatte bisher nicht von Liebe gesprochen, doch das war auch nicht nötig gewesen. Er hatte andere Mittel und Wege, um ihr zu zeigen, was er empfand: Seine Augen, die wehmütigen Blicke, die er ihr zuwarf, die Verletztheit, wenn sie ihm auswich, ihm erklärte, dass er ein Freund war und nicht mehr. Es waren diese kleinen Gesten, diese Art, wie er sie stumm verstehen konnte, sensibel auf ihre Signale reagierte, während andere nichts bemerkten. Das alles war es, was ihr ständig zeigte, dass er mehr für sie empfand, sie ihm mehr bedeutete. Sie wusste, dass er ständig versuchte, seine Gefühle vor ihr zu verbergen, doch er war in dieser Beziehung ein sehr schlechter Schauspieler. Sie konnte in seinem Gesicht lesen wie in einem offenen Buch.

Doch das erklärte noch nicht, warum sie Probleme damit hatte, dass ein gewisser Woody (von dem sie noch nicht einmal wusste, dass es der Woody war, den sie kannte) eine Freundin hatte? Sie war es doch schließlich, die die Zügel in der Hand hielt und bestimmte, wie weit es in ihrer freundschaftlichen Beziehung zu gehen hatte. Sie hatte es einmal zugelassen, dass er in ihr Innerstes vordringen konnte, damals in der Wüste, als sie mit dem Wagen liegen geblieben waren und er sie geküsst hatte. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass Woody ein guter Küsser war und sie sich in seinen Armen, unter seinen Berührungen mehr als wohl gefühlt hatte. Doch das war nur ein Kuss gewesen, den sie am nächsten Tag zwar wiederholt hatten, aber mehr auch nicht. Zu diesem zweiten Kuss war es zwar gekommen, weil sie es gewollt hatte, das gab sie zu, aber nur, weil sie das Gefühl noch einmal erleben wollte, wie es war, ihn zu küssen, bevor sie die Mauer um sich herum wieder aufbaute. Seitdem verbarg sie dieses Gefühl tief in sich, und ließ es nur manchmal, ganz, ganz selten, wenn sie sich wirklich schlecht fühlte, für einen kurzen Moment an die Oberfläche kommen, um aus der Erinnerung neue Kraft zu schöpfen.

Sie hätte es einfacher haben, sich die Kraft jeden Tag aufs Neue holen können, wenn sie es zugelassen, wenn sie Woody gelassen hätte. Sie wusste, dass Woody auf sie, auf ein Zeichen von ihr wartete und sofort zur Stelle war, wenn sie es denn nur wollte. Das wusste sie, das wussten die anderen. Aber sie wollte es nicht. Warum auch, wenn es auch so ging? Sie kam damit klar. So, wie es war, war es gut …

„Was hast du denn? Willst du denn nicht …?"  
„Doch schon, aber … Woody?"  
„Ja?"  
„Willst du das wirklich? Bist du dir sicher?"  
„Bin mir nie sicherer gewesen."

Sie stockte, als sie die Stimme des Mannes erkannte. Ihre Befürchtungen hatten sich bewahrheitet. Sie kannte diesen Woody. Es war ihr Woody.  
Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie es nicht tun sollte, dass es besser wäre, sich leise und schnell von diesem Ort zu entfernen, konnte sich nicht anders, als näher zu treten und versteckt hinter einem Busch zu beobachten, was dort vor sich ging.  
Sie schob leise einen Ast beiseite und erhielt so einen freien Blick auf die Umrisse eines Drehkarussells, auf dem zwei Personen saßen, die den Konturen nach zu urteilen, schon viel zu alt waren, um dort zu sitzen.

Er hatte den Arm um sie gelegt und strich ihr sanft durch das lange, im Mondlicht glänzende Haar.  
„Es war ein schöner Abend."  
„Ja, das finde ich auch. Danke, dass du mich überredet hast, mit in den Film zu gehen. Ich mag Tom Cruise zwar nicht, aber dafür hatte der Film viele Szenen, die das Kino schon … verdunkelt haben." Die Stimme der Frau klang verführerisch, als sie sich aus der Umarmung löste und mit einem Finger die Konturen von Woodys Gesicht entlang fuhr. Dieser lehnte sich in ihre Berührung und sagte: „Du bist wunderschön."

Bei diesen Worten fühlte sie sich, als hätte jemand mit dem Messer auf sie eingestochen und würde nun genüsslich in der Wunde herumstochern. Sie versuchte sich wegzudrehen, einfach wegzulaufen, nach Hause zu kommen, sich zu verkriechen und zu vergessen, was sie gesehen hatte. Doch sie konnte nicht. Es war, als wäre sie festgewachsen. Ihre Beine fühlten sich mit einem Mal so schwer an, dass sie sie einfach nicht wegbewegen konnte.

Sie versuchte die Augen zu schließen, um nicht zu sehen, wie die beiden sich küssten. Sie wollte nicht Zeuge sein, wie ein Mann, den sie vermutlich kannte und von dem sie gedacht hatte, dass er sie liebte, plötzlich mit einer andere anbandelte. Doch es ging nicht. Ihre Augen waren starr auf das Drehkarussell gerichtet, dass sich nun unter den Bewegungen seiner Insassen langsam anfing zu drehen. Die beiden Verliebten schienen es nicht zu bemerken und waren scheinbar zu sehr mit sich selber beschäftigt, um ihre Umwelt überhaupt wahrzunehmen.

Als der Mond hinter einer Wolke verschwand, war es für kurze Zeit stockdunkel. Der Spielplatz, das Karussell, die beiden Verliebten waren für einen Moment verschwunden und sie glaubte schon, dass alles nur Einbildung gewesen war und die Müdigkeit ihr einen Streich gespielt hatte.

Doch dann trat der Mond wieder hell und rund hinter der Wolke hervor und sein Schein fiel genau auf die Mitte des Spielplatzes und auf Woodys Gesicht.

Sie erkannte die dunklen Haaren, die ihm verspielt ins Gesicht fielen, ein Gesicht, das sie im Schlaf beschreiben konnte, wusste, dass die Augen blau waren und unverschämt glitzern konnten. Sie hörte, wie sie nach Luft schnappte, bevor sie dann, ohne den Versuch, Lärm zu vermeiden, ihr Versteck verließ und schnell in Richtung rettenden Parkausgangs eilte. Im Laufen wischte sie die Tränen weg, die ihr ohne Unterlass über die Wangen liefen. Schließlich gab sie es auf und ließ sie einfach laufen. Woodys Anblick, hatte den letzten Funken Hoffnung, dass er es doch nicht war, zerstört und ihre kleine, heile Welt zum Einsturz gebracht.

Wie sie nach Hause gekommen war, wusste sie nicht mehr. Sie kam erst wieder zur Besinnung, als das kalte Wasser der Dusche über ihren Körper lief und sich mit den Tränen vermischte.

Sie kroch ins Bett, zog die Decke bis übers Gesicht und weinte sich in den Schlaf. Während sie so dalag, realisierte sie, dass sie die ganze Zeit Recht gehabt hatte: Gefühle machten verletzbar, taten weh. Sie schwor sich, niemals wieder auch nur den Anflug eines Gefühls für jemanden aufzubringen. Niemals.  
Während sie die Augen schloss, bemerkte sie aber noch etwas anderes: Sie hatte sich geirrt und alle anderen hatten Recht: Sie empfand mehr für Woody, als sie sich hatte eingestehen wollen. Sie empfand viel mehr für ihn als Freundschaft. Sie liebte ihn.  
Doch was zählte das jetzt noch? Er hatte sich entschieden. Nicht für sie, für eine andere. Wen interessierte es da noch, was sie empfand?  
Es war zu spät.

**

* * *

**

Ende

_Hat es Euch trotz des traurigen Schlusses gefallen? Oder eher nicht? Schreibt es mir!_


End file.
